


The Sea's Embrace

by AdvancedDarkness



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedDarkness/pseuds/AdvancedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune is a hopeless romantic. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea's Embrace

A fourteen year old Neptune sat in the library reading. It was Wednesday after school and he had nothing better to do. Often times he might go to the park and read or maybe he’d even stop by the ice cream shop if his mom gave him some money, but no such luck today. It was storming pretty hard outside, and so he decided to wait out the storm in the library after his mom texted him that she couldn’t pick him up. She said the roads were flooded and it’d be dangerous to drive out in all that water.

Neptune didn’t mind. He liked how quiet it was in the library, a few kids were reading their books a couple tables over, some were on the computers, and others were striking up light conversations in between the bookshelves. Along with the storm this was perfect reading atmosphere for Neptune.

The book he was reading was called “The Sun’s Embrace”. It was romance between two huntsmen on opposing sides of a conflict. Neptune loved all genres of books: mystery, historical, non-fiction, drama, horror, but he especially loved romance. Neptune lived vicariously through all the books he read, and at his core Neptune was a **hopeless** romantic. Soon enough he was getting to the juicy part of his book. 

_We can’t keep avoiding this._ Said Sol, the main main character.

 _Avoiding what?_ Asked his love interest Quartz.

The two men were at a crossroads, and whatever they were was in danger of ending.

 _That we don't want more. I want more than secret meetings, more than stolen glances, more than what we are now. I want more of you._ Responded Sol in an anguished tone

 _Sol._ Quartz said lightly. 

Quartz moved slowly towards Sol. Quartz grabbed his hand and pulled him gently towards him. The two stared into each other's eyes for a while. Quartz placed a light kiss on Sol’s lips. Only once and just gently.

 _I don’t think I’ll ever have enough of you._ Whispered Quartz.

Neptune closed his book shut, he wanted to yell. He’d waited so long and it was perfect he didn’t want to ruin it by reading any further. 

“That must be an interesting book.” 

The voice snapped Neptune out of his thoughts. It was a deep voice, Neptune was unsure whether it was friendly or taunting. He looked over to his side and saw the boy who was talking to him.

“Uh yeah it is.” Said Neptune, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

_Crap I can’t let him know I’m reading this kind of mush._

The boy he was talking was tall, like super tall, around six foot five, and he was super muscular. He had bright gold eyes and hair that was black at the base and green at the tips.

_I wonder if he dyes it. Thought Neptune to himself._

“What’s it about.” He asked interrupting Neptune’s thoughts once again.

“Umm it’s about two friends who find themselves on opposite sides of a conflict. On whether children should be used as warriors in an upcoming war.” Explained Neptune, watering down the more embarrassing parts.

“Ahh that’s cool. My name’ Sage, what's yours?” 

“I’m Neptune. If you don’t mind me asking how old are you?” Asked Neptune while running a hand through his hair.

“I’m fourteen.” Responded Sage.

“I would have never guessed, I’m fourteen too.” Said Neptune in a surprised tone.

“Yeah I get that a lot.” Said Sage rubbing the back of his neck, looking a bit uncomfortable 

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I’m sure you didn’t but it’s hard to find new friends when everybody thinks you're gonna snap them in half. Being new doesn’t help” Sighed Sage.

“Well it’s a good thing you’re cute.”

For a moment there, the whole world stopped for Neptune. The rain subsided, he didn’t hear any students talking, no clicking of mouses, and no pages turning. He felt as if everybody in the room was watching him make a fool of himself.

_Crap did I really just blurt that out. Now he knows you're gay. Good going Neptune._

Neptune’s faced turned a really bright red and his face was becoming really warm. Sage looked completely surprised as if he was thinking of a response.

 

“I’m sure you say that to all the new students.”

Neptune started laughing nervously, and suddenly the world came back into focus.

“You know me I’m a huge flirt. The ladies can’t get enough of Neptune Vasilias.”

“I’m sure they can’t.” Responded Sage bluntly.

_I need to press the emergency exit on this conversation._

“Anyways you look like you’re strong, do you plan on becoming a huntsman?” Neptune asked quickly.

“With arms like these was there ever really a question.”’ Said Sage while flexing.

_Is he flirting with me or is he messing with me, or both. Just say something._

“That’s nice I want to be a huntsman too.” Said Neptune, Trying to ignore Sage p’s flexing.

“What kind of weapon do you use?”

“I use a simple sword. I call it Aesop and it’s about as large as I am. it’s a classic but it has some surprises up its sleeves.” Explained Sage.

“My trident’s named Jupiter. It has three forms: A gun, trident, and guandao form. “

“Maybe, we should spar sometime. It’s a better way of getting to know each other.”

_Neptune couldn’t imagine any scenario where he didn’t end up losing by a wide margin, but it’s never too early to start scoping out partners, and as far as partners go Sage looked like a desirable one._

“That sounds like fun, just go easy on me.” Responded Neptune warily. 

_Why couldn’t he ask me out on a date instead, that would have been nice._

“Well then it’s a date.” 

_**Fuck** , calm down Neptune. He’s probably joking._

“A-are you j-joking?” Stammered Neptune.

“Yes I’m joking, Neptune.” Said Sage while laughing

_You definitely aren’t helping your case Nep._

“So Sage how’d you end up in Haven?” He asked trying to divert the conversation.

“Well my dad was a professor at a university back on the island we used to live on. A professor here retired and my dad applied, and next thing you know I’m here in Haven.”

“What does he teach?” 

“Philosophy, my dad loves to make use think a lot.”

“That’s good. Some people need to do more thinking.” Said Neptune referring to himself.

“So what about you? What do your parents do?”

“My dad works for an insurance company, and my mom is a grimm researcher but she’s on maternity leave as of now.” Explained Neptune.

“Congratulations! You must be excited.”

“I am! I just wish I knew if I was having a brother or a sister.”

“I wish I had siblings sometimes it gets lonely.” 

A pensive look crossed Sage’s face before quickly disappearing. Neptune wondered how hard for Sage to make friends because of his size. Sage seemed like a really nice guy, one he was genuinely interested in getting to know better.

“Well I’m here to keep you company now.” He offered.

Sage gently grabbed Neptune’s hand which was on the table, and looked deeply into his eyes.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey y'all please leave suggestions and comments! Also I named the book the Sun's embrace because its the only way I could mention Sun without diverting attention from these two.


End file.
